callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Suicide Bomber
Suicide Bombers are an enemy featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 ''and ''Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified. Their only appearance is in Survival Mode, in Special Ops missions Iron Clad and Vertigo in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 and the Hostiles mode in Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Suicide Bombers will start to spawn during rounds 5-10 (depending on the map). When they are shot, the two C4 charges on their back will automatically become armed and detonate in a couple of seconds. Mortally wounding or killing one will result in a red glow from their bodies, signaling that their C4 is active. Killing one of them will give the player 150 points. They carry USAS 12s and are easily recognizable by their partially orange or blue outfit. They have low health, taking one knife to kill. If the player knifes a bomber while carrying a USAS-12 the bomber will drop far more ammo (several magazines worth). Otherwise, they only have two rounds in the gun regardless of how many they have fired, following a trend consisting that enemy forces only have a third of a magazine in their gun when killed. If a player survives to a high enough round, they can be seen working with every kind of enemy except for lightly armed militia. Suicide Bombers tend to rush the player and usually don't take cover. Activating the bombs on their vests will automatically cause their allies to run away, allowing a player to lock down an area for a few seconds if they down or kill one of them in a doorway or choke point. Suicide bombers also tend to take cover on higher rounds, but only so they can get close to shoot the player. Suicide Bombers are also seen in the form of dogs, although they work differently, as they behave just like a regular dog, but with C4 on them. Suicide Bombers are first encountered after helicopters are introduced in tier 1 maps, and early rounds in tier two, three and four maps. Suicide Bombers will occasionally fire their USAS-12s at a much faster rate than usual to provide suppressing fire on the player, this will happen more often on later rounds. Suicide Bombers are strictly a rush-and-kill unit, not taking cover except later on during higher rounds such as in the 30+ range for tier one maps, but as early as 15+ on tier two, three and four maps. In Iron Clad, they attack the player in order to destroy the Pit Boss, Abrams tank, which player needs to protect. Also, in this mission, suicide bombers wear a different outfit than their survival mode counter-parts. Suicide bombers appear in Vertigo as well, after the player jumps off the hotel roof with the parachute. Like in Iron Clad, they wear different outfits. Gallery File:Suicide Bombers mw3.jpg|Both kinds of suicide bombers in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified The Suicide Bombers reappear in Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified, in Hostiles mode. However, they are called "Close-Range Bombers" instead, and the weapon they carry is randomized depending on the round. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Survival Mode Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified